Alexia Heatherfield: La Heroína de El Páramo
by TimeyTunes18
Summary: Alexia se ve succionada hacia El Páramo, pero lo que ella no sabe es que un enemigo del pasado ha llegado con más fuerzas a atacar otro mundo y es su deber como protectora de los universos proteger este... pero qué pasa cuando sus poderes se debilitan? qué le está pasando?


**N/A: Hola a todos! si alguien que ha leído algo de mis historias, dirás que no he hecho update y es por la escuela, pero ahora estoy libre! (Libre soy! Libre soy!) y he decidido hacer algo así como dirían una mini series con mi oc en sus aventuras y sus poderes (que pronto estaré subiendo su origen y todo eso) luego estaré haciendo updates, muchas gracias por su paciencia gente de la Galaxy Milky! (y por último la razón de mi inspiración a este juego es por la emoción que sentí de hacer una historia sobre que pasaría si el destino de El Páramo estuviera en las manos de Alexia y ella se encontrará con un problema muy grave del que le contaron anteriormente (ese anteriormente va a salir muy pronto cuando termine esto, sí?)**

**Capítulo 1: Nuevo mundo, nuevo misterio**

**~Hope Town~ ~2:05 P.M.~**

**Una chica de tez blanca, cabello amarillo claro, de ojos azul claro con una chaqueta marrón y unos pantalones azul se encontraba detrás de una pared, riéndose en silencio**

**Se acercó lentamente a su hermano y le lanzó un brazalete, que luego cayó en su frente**

**-Rayos, casi...-**

**Tiró otro y este cayó bajo su cuello**

**-Pero que cerca!- susurró ella emocionada**

**Tiró otro y este le cayó en el ojo izquierdo**

**-Ah! estoy despierto!- gritó el hermano mayor de ella**

**el chico vio que solo era su hermanita, de 15 años, molestándole y éste se enfado**

**-Alexia! que te he dicho de tirarme cosas mientras duermo?- **

**-Es solo que estaba aburrida y bueno no puedo usar mis-... cosas...- dijo ella corrigiéndose rápidamente**

**-Usar que?- preguntó su hermano, sospechando de algo malo**

**-De usar mi celular! tú tienes mi cargador e ibas a robármelo, ladrón!- le exclamó ella algo enojada**

**-Oye, pudiste preguntármelo hace tres días!- exclamó él, llegando al enojo**

**-Está bien! voy al segundo piso a jugar videojuegos.- dijo ella dirigiéndose a las escaleras**

**-Vale, pero debes estar abajo a las 7:30, voy a cocinar.- le espetó el mayor **

**-Suerte con eso, Kevin! y que no se queme el arroz!- le gritó la menor al mayor**

**-Yo no quemo el arroz!- escuchó Alexia a su hermano **

**Alexia subió al segundo piso, el cual era prácticamente todo suyo. Constaba de tres habitaciones con baño y la habitación de ella tenía más tecnología normal que la de su hermano, Kevin.**

**Él solo prefería las cosas menos absurdas, como libros, radios, equipo científico y meteorológico. Ella prefiere tecnologías como laptops, teatro en casa, Tv plasma, consolas de videojuego y otras cosas más.**

**~Narra Alexia~**

**Estaba viendo que juego escoger y me llamó la atención uno singular, se llama Epic Mickey y ese es el personaje que inventó Walt Disney! no puedo creer que haya olvidado este juego, aun con 15 años... no necesitas decir que soy una infantil porque solo es revivir lo pasado, eh?**

**-Veamos... La última partida fue dejada en ciudad mañana, ug... bueno, a desenvolver los secretos del pincel de Mickey!- espetó yo riéndome **

**Luego de unos 15 minutos el juego fue tornándose negro y más negro, me preocupe porque debía ser un virus o algún fallo en el juego, pero vi que estaba equivocada...**

**Me acerqué y poco a poco estaba apareciendo una especie de sombra oscura, de la cual se me puso la piel de gallina pero no por miedo... por la maldad que ésta emanaba**

**-Qué haces aquí!? Vete!- le grité a la sombra, muy enojada y parece que se enojó... porque estaba saliendo de la Tv**

**-Oh, no! Toma esto!- le grité nuevamente, dejando salir una esfera grande de luz de mi mano, ésta retrocedió pero logró vencer mi luz!**

**Corrí hacia el estante donde se encuentra un collar especial con una imagen de un reloj de arena, lo tomé y sentí que algo me jalaba fuertemente, miré y la sombra me tenía atrapada**

**-No me hagas esto, Umbrea! No podrías derrotarme!- le espeté enojada, luego caí y la sombra me arrastró hacia... la Tv?!**

**-Hacia El Páramo?! Oh vas a lamentar lo que hiciste Umb-**

**~Narra el narrador~**

**-No me hagas esto, Umbrea! No podrías derrotarme!- le espetó Alexia enojada, luego de caer al suelo la sombra la arrastró hacia la Tv**

**-Hacia El Páramo?! Oh vas a lamentar lo que hiciste Umb- Estaba a punto de gritar pero la sombra la jaló y la golpeó contra el marco de la Tv al entrar...**

**~Narra alguien en El Páramo~**

**Iba caminando tranquilamente y disfrutando la mañana en la Calle Min, cuando de repente llega corriendo un gremlin, era Markus el gremlin y se veía preocupado**

**-Gus! No vas a creerme, pero algo extraño acaba de pasar!- dijo exclamando alterado**

**-Calmado, Markus. Ahora dime, qué sucedió?- le pregunté, temiendo lo peor**

**-Una chica acaba de caer del cielo en el Pueblo de los gremlins!-**

**-La dejaste acompañada, verdad?- **

**-Claro! Allá está el gremlin Misterioso y ya le dije a Oswald, así que él irá de regreso.- me dijo Misterioso, más relajado**

**-Qué esperamos? Vamos!-**

**Fuimos al proyector del edificio de la alcaldía y entramos al pueblo de los gremlins, sin mencionar que hace poco estuve allí y tuve una extraña experiencia, pero nada importante ha pasado**

**~En el Pueblo de los gremlins~ **

**Salimos y vimos que en el centro de ésta habían muchos gremlins haciendo un círculo alrededor de quien supuse era una chica**

**Me acerqué junto con mi sobrino y les dije a los demás que se alejaran un poco y que todo estaba bien, para poder observar a la chica caída del cielo y me llevé una gran sorpresa**

**Era una chica de tez blanca, cabello amarillo claro, con una chaqueta marrón y unos pantalones azul y se encontraba allí desmayada sin rastros de estar lastimada... si cayó del cielo, por qué no se lastimó?**

**La chica comenzó a despertar, revelando ojos celestes. Ella parecía estar confundida y luego se veía asustada**

**Ella se levantó y empezó a mirar por todas partes, luego tenía una mirada mezclada en enojo y determinación**

**-Así que me enviaste a El Páramo? Muéstrate, cobarde! Ya te he vencido!- empezó a decir cosas sin sentido, como algo llamado Umbra y empezó a caminar alrededor gritando estas cosas**

**-Ehm... Disculpa? Está todo en orden?- le pregunté porque estaba actuando muy raro**

**La chica se detuvo en sus gritos y se volteó para verme**

**-No está aquí, verdad?- preguntó algo avergonzada**

**-Qué no está aquí?-**

**-Umbreas... Una umbrea me jaló hasta la Tv...- ella parecía haber recuperado algo perdido, porque empezó a saltar cuando sacó de su bolsillo un collar con una figura de una especie de reloj de arena**

**-Como te llamas?-**

**-Alexia, Alexia Heatherfield! mucho gusto, Gus, verdad?- ella dijo sonriendo, y me quedé pensando**

**''****_Cómo sabe mi nombre? Nunca la he visto aquí... Qué extraño''_**

**-Como lo sabes?- le pregunté, muy curioso**

**-Oh he viajado por muchos universos y creo que el de ustedes es muy interesante... también emana una extraña sensación.- dijo ella guardándose lo último para ella**

**-Perdón?- **

**-N-nada! Bueno... increíble, gracias a El Doctor quedé así de misteriosa, ya no importa. Debo preguntarte algo muy importante, es más bien urgente.- dijo ella saltando literalmente de la felicidad a la seriedad, jamás vi a una chica actuar así**

**-Qué es de gran urgencia?- le pregunte a la chica Alexia**

**-Has visto o sentidos cosas raras?-**

**-Cosas raras como?-**

**-sombras, maldad, etc.- **

**-Mmm, bueno sí he tenido una reciente experiencia.- **

**-Y cuál fue?-**

**-Bueno... fue cerca de aquí, iba caminando y saludando a todos, luego tuve la sensación de que había algo muy mal y vi una sombra pasar por el proyector, me froté los ojos y miré de nuevo pero no había nada... así que lo dejé así.- le conté la experiencia a Alexia, quien estaba pensando seriamente**

**-Hace cuándo fue?-**

**-Hace dos días... por qué?-**

**-No puede ser...-**

**-Oye, Gus!- escuché una voz familiar y me di la vuelta, eran Hortensia y Oswald y parecían muy felices**

**-Hortensia! Oswald! Qué bien que estén aquí.- les dije a ambos saludándolos **

**-Hola a ambos!- dijo Alexia dándoles la mano y sonriendo**

**-Quien es tu nueva amiga, Gus?-**

**-Ah, ella es Alexia y... pues cayó del cielo.-**

**-Gusto en conocerlos a ambos, Hortensia y Oswald. Me temo que El Páramo corre peligro...- dijo ella seriamente**

**-Q-Qué?- Hortensia miró a Oswald, preocupada de lo que dijo Alexia**

**-Quisiera discutir esto en privado, sí? y ya que estamos aquí, por qué no ir a tu casa, Gus?- sugirió Oswald, tomándole la mano a Hortensia y empujándola consigo**

**~En Casa de Gus~**

**-Repite lo que dijiste.- dijo Oswald con seriedad en su voz, podía sentir el aire tenso entre la mirada de Alexia y él**

**-Siento tener que ser yo siempre la vocera de las malas noticias pero... El Páramo corre un gran peligro, uno del que no te imaginas...- **

**-Disculpa, pero... Como sabes esto? como creerte si Gus dijo que caíste del cielo?-**

**-Hmm...- Alexia empezó a sonreír y bajó la cabeza**

**-Fue la princesa Celestia! Ella me protegió, pero como sabe que estoy aquí?- **

**-La princesa Celestia?- repitió Hortensia, confundida por lo que hablaba Alexia**

**-No sé cual es tu truco, así que te pido que no engañes a nadie... estás asustando a Hortensia.- le dijo Oswald, abrazando más a Hortensia**

**-No hay trucos, nunca los han habido! si quieres puedo enseñarles todas mis habilidades.- dijo Alexia, muy emocionada **

**-Bien, pero si no vemos nada entonces no te creeremos...- dijo Hortensia con una leve preocupación**

**-Bueno, si quieren ver como controlo el fuego, solo hagan un poco de silencio.- sugirió ella sentándose y haciendo una especie de meditación**

**Ella extendió sus manos y a medida que pasaban los segundos, fue notándose un leve fuego en sus manos y ese fue el momento en el que ella abrió los ojos y sonrió**

**Volteé a ver a Oswald y a Hortensia, parecían asustados pero fascinados... con un movimiento, Alexia extinguió el fuego de sus manos**

**-Ok, te creemos...- respondió Oswald, a decir verdad... estábamos asustados, ella podía lastimarnos gravemente o apoderarse de El Páramo con ese poder de ella**

**-No teman, solo busco a Umbreas, yo jamás lastimaría amigos míos.- ella dijo, poniéndose una mano en el pecho y otra levantada, como si hubiese hecho una promesa que no se puede romper**

**-Y de qué peligramos?-**

**-Umbreas... sombras que buscan a gente fuerte y con habilidades pero los aterran con sus peores pesadillas, ellos se alimentan de esa energía, una vez que no puedas dormir por el exceso de miedo, van a absorber toda la energía negativa y posiblemente te poseerán, tú o tus seres queridos estarán en peligro...- explicó ella, detalladamente y se veía un poco asustada **

**-Como podemos defendernos de ellos?- preguntó Hortensia, tratando de ver si había alguna respuesta**

**-Con luz, pero debe ser suficiente como para extinguirlos, o si no...- **

**-Si no qué pasará?- exigió Oswald **

**-Me temo que El Páramo será gobernado por las Umbreas y no les gustará eso para nada.- terminó de decir Alexia**

**-Entonces, qué haremos?- pregunté yo finalmente**

**-Lo que haré puede que me debilite y me deje cansada...- luego de decir esto, Alexia empezó a pensar en algo**

**-Cuál es tu idea?- pregunté, muy curioso de la idea que la dejaría cansada y débil**

**-Alzar una barrera de luz contra las umbreas, eso las alejará por un tiempo...- Alexia dejó de hablar y miró a un lado, con tristeza, al igual que Hortensia y Oswald, nos dimos cuenta de que algo malo le pasaba**

**-Hay algo que no nos hayas dicho aún?- le pregunté a Alexia, mirándola frente a frente**

**-No es nada. Iré a levantar la barrera.- se levantó y se dirigió hacia afuera, los tres la seguimos y ella empezó a agitar levemente los brazos**

**Luego de eso, de su mano salían esferas blancas de luz tan brillantes que debí mirar hacía otro lado. Después de 2 minutos todo acabó, y miré a Alexia... estaba de rodillas en el suelo, corrí a ayudarla**

**-Alexia! estás bien?!- le ayudé un poco a levantarse, ella se veía que no estaba concentrada en lo que miraba**

**-Oswald! Hortensia! ayuda, aquí!- espeté a ambos por ayuda, ella parecía no bromear con lo de debilitarse y cansarse**

**-Aquí estoy, Gus... Alexia,me escuchas?!-**

**~Narra Alexia~**

**Después de terminar, sentí que las piernas me fallaron y caí temblando al suelo, supuse que Gus lo notó, ya que sentí que alguien trató de levantarme y escuché la voz de Gus, seguida de la de Oswald**

****-Aquí estoy, Gus... Alexia,me escuchas?!-** lo escuché gritar pero no podía concentrarme en lo que decía...**

**-Algo le pasa...-**

**-No responde...-**

**-Hay que hacer algo!-**

**Escuché voces familiares... pero no las escuchaba a distancia lejana... estoy asustada, y tal vez la princesa Celestia y ese viajero tengan razón... N-no puedo dejar a El Páramo en las g-garras de los umbreas... N-no resisto más...**

**~Narra el Narrador~ (lol)**

**Alexia fue cerrando sus ojos y cayó desmayada, los tres no sabían qué hacer! Mientras ella se desmayó, escucharon algo y alzaron la vista para ver que la barrera de luz se estaba debilitando y cayendo.**

**-Hay que despertarla, o será tarde y esas cosas nos atraparan...- dijo Gus aterrado de que pasara lo que él se imaginaba**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! disfrutaron el capitulo piloto? si? no? esta mini serie estará con los mundos de: Epic Mickey (este), MLP:FiM(próximamente y recuerden que este es antes de EM), Doctor Who(fangirleen las(os) whovians), El mundo de Creppypastas (decidí hacerlos porque pensé que sería interesante) recuerden que el esto lo llamo así, entre otras cosas que se me vengan a la mente. si quieren seguir la historia porque les agradó, síganla! si les gustó, denle favorita! y si quieren compartirla con sus amigos, mejor! si quieren cooperar con ideas, adelante! y si quieren comentar su opinión, también vale! bye bye! ;)<strong>


End file.
